10 Years Later
by LunarWolf14
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Not good at summaries and plus it's my first story. Hope you like it! Its been 10 years since the villains got locked up and since they stepped foot in the city. When returning they will come face to face with some new and old enemies and will gain some unexpected allies. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

It was half way through their junior year of high school when they moved back to their home city of Townsville after almost 10 years. Their father was offered a job as the CEO of the largest technology and science company, TechCom, in the state. Therefore he couldn't pass up the offer.

The memories of fighting villains as what the city named them, the Powerpuff Girls, came flooding back as they unpacked the moving truck. They city had even given each of the girls nicknames; Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Do you think they'll remember us?" Blair, or to Townsville Blossom, thought out loud.

Blair had her fiery red hair up in a messy bun as she looked to the city's buildings in the distance.

"No," BC (Blake Catherine) or Buttercup, answered as she grabbed another three boxes.

"How do you know?" Blair whipped around to confront her older punk rock sister.

BC put the boxes down to put her pitch black hair in a pony tail which also revealed her emerald green eyes and pierced nose and lip. "Because last time we stepped foot on this city was ten years ago," she picked up the three boxes. "And plus we're done with that life."

As BC turned to go into the house she heard her sister mumble, "Maybe we don't have to be." BC sighed and took the boxes in the house.

BC stopped in the living room of their new one story house. She could hear footsteps in front of her.

"Need help?" Her fathers, or the professor, deep voice echoed through the empty room.

BC smiled. "Nah but can you read where these boxes go?"

"Um let's see…" she could tell her father was putting on his black rimmed glasses. "Top two are Bailey's and the bottom is yours."

"Thanks!" She called as she headed down the hallway where her and her sisters bedrooms were.

"Hey Bails! Still in your room?" She yelled as she pushed the second door open with her foot.

"Yupp!"

"Grab the top two boxes."

The two boxes slid off revealing her youngest sister's beaming smile. Her pure blonde hair was up in her signature pigtails on the sides of her head. Bailey or to Townsville, Bubbles, because of her bubbly personality, skipped over to her bed to empty the boxes.

"Wait BC!" Bailey came flying to her, stopping inches away from her face. "Are you excited?"

"For?" BC stepped back and shifted the box to her other arm.

"School!" Bailey started babbling on about how being back was great and how school was going to be great since she's meeting new people. Kind of, sorta.

BC made _the truck still needs to be unloaded_ excuse and made her way down the hall to the last room, which was hers. Not bothering to turn the light on she found her bed and place the box on it.

Unpacking took the rest of the day.

"How about we go into the city and get something to eat?" Their dad suggested.

The three teens agree/d.

"Is my motorcycle out?" BC asked.

"It's out. I took it out and put it in the garage," Blair said.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant then."

BC pushed her black motorcycle out of the garage and let it come to life underneath her. Pulling on her helmet she smiled to herself at the familiar and amazing feeling.

"We should go out tonight!" Bailey partial yelled.

"Like where?" BC took a bite of her burger. "We aren't exactly old enough to go to clubs."

Bailey giggled. "Not _that_ out silly."

Blair leaned across the table and whispered, "You mean go on patrol?"

"YES!" Bailey squealed.

BC cringed at the high pitched noise next to her. "You two can go."

Blair went to protest but their father cut her off. "No you all will go."

"What? Why?"

"All the villains are in jail so it would be a good way to see the city without fighting," The professor held his hand up preventing BC from speaking, "Plus you girls need to spend more time with each other."

BC groaned but didn't say anything since she knew it was pointless.

"BC!"

BC groaned as she pulled herself out of her bed and into the living room. Blair and Bailey were standing by the door. She wasn't happy about going on patrol again but she did admit to herself that getting out flying again will be fun.

They were about to head out when Bailey stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face her sisters.

"What's wrong, Bails?" Blair asked.

"We can't go out like this!"

Blair and BC glanced down at their clothes then at each other. "Why?"

"We need costumes! Like when we were younger!" She started to bounce up and down.

"I am NOT wearing those stupid dresses!" BC stated firmly.

"You won't have to," The professor said.

He led them down to his lab. The professor went over to three glass cases and clicked on a light revealing three new suits. Each had their own style to match each of the girls. All their respected color with a strip of black going across the chest on the no sleeves tops. Blue for Bailey, pink for Blair and green for BC. However each outfit all had different black bottom wear; Bailey had a skirt, Blair had a pair of shorts and BC had leather pants. To top the outfits off each had either knee or thigh high boots with a strip of their colors on the front.

Bailey squealed with excitement and darted to get changed. Following was an excited Blair and a reluctant BC.

BC was pulling on her fingerless gloves when she asked, "What about our faces? Isn't someone gonna recognize us?"

"We stay out of sight," Blair stated.

"We can't do that since we do leave a trail of neon waves when we fly."

Blair glared at her. BC always had to shut down everything she says.

"That's why you have these." The Professor opened a case. Inside were three simple black masks that covered their eye area. "They also have a com link to each other and my lab."

"Sweet," Blair smiled.

"Have fun and be safe!" The professor called as the girls flew straight out of the house and took to the sky.

"Cheer up, Buttercup!" Blair teased.

The name made Bailey giggle and BC clench her fist and jaw.

When they were younger and still fighting crime the mayor came up with nicknames since the girl didn't tell anyone their real names. Blossom was given to Blair because of her blossoming into a good leader. Bubble to Bailey because of her personality. And Buttercup was given to BC because the mayor always told her, "Cheer up Buttercup."

BC flew at her top speed weaving in and out of the buildings leaving a neon green trail behind.

"Why does she do that?" Blair asked.

Bailey just shrugged.

Then all of a sudden two objects came speeding past them leaving familiar trails.

"What the hell was that?" Blair steadied herself in the air.

"Not what Sweetheart… who."


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey and Blair whipped around. Two boys, one in a dark red hoodie and black pants and the other in a blue hoodie, floated across from them. Both had their hoods up shielding their faces. The girls felt like they knew them but couldn't exactly figure it out.

"Who the hell are you?" Blair asked placing her hands on her hips.

The boy in the red hoodie put his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt. "I'm hurt that you, the Puffs, don't recognize us…" The boys let them think.

"The Ruffs!" Bailey squealed.

The one in the blue hoodie, Boomer, slid his hood off smiling at Bailey. His hair was almost as blonde as Bailey's but his eyes matched hers perfectly. "Hey Bubs."

Bailey blushed. "Hey Boom."

Blair groaned and slapped her on the shoulder. "Stop flirting."

Bailey looked away from Boomer. "Sorry."

"Brick."

"Hey Blossom," Brick slid of his hood and smirked. His fiery red hair was now past his shoulders but was pulled back and hidden under a snapback.

"Where's your other brother?"

"Seeking out your other sister."

BC closed her eyes for two seconds and next thing she knew she was slamming into something and crashing on to a building's roof.

"UGH!" She could feel the weight of something crushing her. When she opened her eyes she met a familiar dark green pair. "Butch?"

"You need to slow down," Butch smirked at her as he propped himself on his elbows.

"And you need to get off of me." BC pushed him off of her. "What are you doing here? I thought you left this city when we did."

"I did." Butch pulled off his hood of his green hoodie. BC noticed his pitch black hair was no longer spiked but now fell into his face.

"Why come back?"

Butch offered his hand but BC slapped it away and got up. "I could ask you the same thing."

The two green punks glared at each other with their arms crossed and chests out. Butch had a hard time focusing on BC's face when her newly formed body kept distracting him. It's been so long still he saw her and damn did puberty do her good.

"I asked you first," BC said.

"Okay fine but you'll have to catch me first!" Butch took to the sky at his top speed laughing the whole way.

BC grunted but took off after him. She followed for a bit but lost sight of his trail.

"That ass," BC mumbled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

BC turned to find Butch staring at her in a way that made her core heat up. Luckily it was dark out so Butch couldn't see her cheeks flush a bit.

"Prev," She shot back.

"Oh you know you like it." Butch floated closer to her so they were only inches away.

"In your dr…"

Butch didn't let her finish. He had her pinned up against a building wall with his body pinned against hers. The two just stayed there glaring and maybe even gazing into each other's eyes. Both of their minds drifted back to a similar situation from when they were younger but it was the time where the two didn't have raging hormones. Butch had his one hand next to her head while the other went for her mask. But BC snapped out of her trance and slapped his hand away.

"Aw come on. Just one little peak?" Butch went to try again but this time BC shot her energy blast at him, emitting a bright green light. (Don't know what it's really called)

"Fuck!" Butch recovered quickly before falling out of the sky. "Damn you got stronger."

BC just smirked. "I know."

"BC you there?"

She heard Blair's voice. Remembering the com link in her mask she answered, "Yeah. So is Butch."

"We figured since Brick and Boomer are with Bubbles and I."

"Great," She mumbled.

"Meet at the top of the TechCom building and bring Butch with."

BC groaned. "Fine."

"Where we going?" Butch asked.

"You'll have to follow to find out."

Butch glared at a smirking BC who took off towards the middle of the city. First he adjusted himself, down there, so it wasn't too obvious. Then he followed her from above watching her movements.

* * *

Brick and Blossom were standing at the edge of the TechCom building's roof while Boomer and Bubbles were enjoying each other's company on the opposite side.

"Why come back now?" Blossom asked breaking the silence.

Brick looked over at her. As she stared off into the distance Brick noticed that under the moon light Blossom's hair had more of a fiery flare to it and he couldn't help but to smile. He had always liked how their hair matched especially when they got angry and their hair looked like it was on fire.

"We didn't leave… well Boom and I didn't, we stayed."

"Why did Butch then?"

Brick shrugged his broad shoulders. "Don't know. He doesn't talk about it." He paused and looked at the cars and people below on the streets. "He had only recently surfaced after he left 5 years ago. I guess he just got tired of living in Townsville."

Blossom stole a glance at Brick. He looked to be in deep thought either about Butch's departure or if he should have left when his brother did. But he just shook those thoughts out of his head for now.

"Why'd you come back?" Brick turned his body to her.

"Family reasons," Blossom turned and looked a Bubbles flirting with Boomer.

Brick remained silent as he watched Blossom as she collected her thoughts.

"What the hell's gotten you two all gloomy?" Butch floated up across from Brick.

Then Buttercup floated up next to Butch. "Isn't that supposed to be our jobs?"

Blossom and Brick shot their siblings a look as Buttercup and Butch laughed.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles darted to her and jumped into her arms.

Buttercup let the name slide and smiled at her younger sister. "Hi Bubbles. What's got you bubblier than normal?" Bubbles looked back and Buttercup followed her gazed. She saw a familiar blonde and red head. "Brick. Boomer."

Boomer waved as Brick just nodded.

Buttercup allowed Bubbles to slip back onto the roof when Boomer asked, "So what now?"

"Well Boom… we go," Brick said. "We made ourselves knew once again."

Boomer winked Bubbles. "See ya Bubs."

"Bye Booms," She smiled at him.

Blossom and Buttercup rolled their eyes.

"Later Buttercup." Butch teased while smirking.

Buttercup swung at him but Butch laughed and flew away with Boomer. Brick just winked at Blossom and then followed his brothers.

"Well that was… interesting," BC stated as she stepped onto the roof's ledge.

Blair nodded in agreement.

"Boomer got really hot," Bailey stared off dreamily.

"Puberty did all of them well," Blair said watching the guys trail disappear.

"You two are gross." BC groaned and rolled her eyes.

Back at the house the girls changed out of their outfits into their PJs and headed straight to bed to have enough rest for the first day of their new school.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city laid an abandon warehouse. There The Ruffs had fixed it up and has lived there every since they got out of jail 5 years ago. Now it felt like a real home and not like the one when Mojo Jojo ruled over them.

"Damn I didn't think Bubble would look like that!" Boomer exclaimed when the guys got back to the house.

"Yeah… puberty did each of them good," Brick added.

Boomer punched Butch's shoulder. "What's got you so quiet?"

Butch glared at his brother.

"Oo I know…" Brick crossed his arms. "It has to do with a certain green punk chick, doesn't it?"

Boomer and Brick teased Butch some more.

"Shut the fuck up!" Butch boomed.

"We are so right!" Brick high fived Boomer as then ran from their pissed off brother.

Butch didn't bother chasing after them. Growling he just went to his room, plopped down in his bed and drifted off to sleep but now before thinking off his favorite punk girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"You excited?" The professor asked as Bailey walked into the kitchen.

Bailey was wearing a light blue dress with black knee high boots. She was finishing up her pigtail French braids when she answered with an excited squeal of a yes.

The professor smiled. "Are your sisters up?"

"Blair is," Bailey poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I think I heard BC get into the shower."

"Okay. I have to get going." The professor kissed the top of his youngest daughter's head. "Good luck with the first day and don't be late!"

"Bye! Good luck with your first day of work!"

Once her father left Bailey started preparing breakfast for herself. Moments later Blair walked in fixing the pink bow in her hair.

"How do I look?" Blair spun in a circle.

Bailey looked at her outfit. Blair wore a pink short sleeve V-neck, that matched the bow, with white skinny jeans and black converses.

"Cute!" Bailey smiled.

Blair smiled as she got out a bottled water. "Is BC up yet?" Bailey gave her a look and Blair rolled her eyes. "Of course she's not."

"No need for concern, I'm up," BC walked in with her raven hair still wet.

"Why do you always wear dark clothes?" Bailey asks taking her breakfast to the table.

BC looked down at her outfit. She wore her favorite black ripped skinny jeans with combat boots and a dark green shirt that hung off one shoulder. "Cause I can." BC stole a piece of bacon off Bailey's plate.

"Hey!"

BC stuck her tongue out and smirked.

"Butch! Get your fucking ass down here!" Brick yelled.

Boomer winced at the sudden loudness so early in the morning.

"No need to fucking yell!" Butch shouted back rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why do we even go to school?"

"Cause we need to learn lots and get smart." The ruffs bursted out laughing. "I heard there's some new girls so I want to check them out."

"Of course you do." Boomer rolled his eyes.

The boys took two different vehicles; Boomer and Brick took Brick's red mustang and Butch took his Harley Davidson. When they got to the school Brick cut off some priss in a VW bug to get a parking spot. The girl honked her horn and Brick just smirked. As he got out he saw the girl find a spot a few parking spots down. He watched as she got out. For a split second her eyes widened but then narrowed at him.

"Boom, Butch," Brick turned to his brothers. "Do those girls look familiar?" He motioned to the three girls whispering to themselves.

"They do." Butch kicked his motorcycle stand out. "They must be the new girls."

Brick started walking towards them.

"Dude, where the hell you going?" Boomer called after him.

"To say hi." Once Brick got to the girls he leaned back against the bug. "Hey ladies."

The one with the pink bow in her hair spoke, "Hi."

The hi didn't have as much meaning like he hoped. "You must be the new girls."

"What gave that away?" The girl crossed her arms under her breast pushing them more into his face. "Was it the confused looks or the fact that we're girls?"

"Damn someone's feisty." Brick moved closer to the girl trying to keep his eyes from wondering downwards. "I like it. Name's Brick."

"Good to see you know your name," the girl then grabbed the other two girls by their wrist and pulled them to the school.

Butch and Boomer came up behind him and threw their arms.

"Damn she's cold," Butch laughed.

"She fucking hot," Brick watched the girl's hips sway as she walked.

"Why the hell are they here?" Blair dug through her book looking for her class schedule while complaining. "I mean why would they, the Ruffs, come to school."

BC grabbed her shoulders and spun Blair to face her. "Blair you need to calm down. We don't know why they're here but we can't let them get to us."

"Right. You're right!" Blair took a deep breath and straightened her back. "Why can't I find my schedule?"

Bailey giggled at her sister's confusion. "We need to get them from the office, silly."

Blair groaned. "Right."

The girls found the main office. A bright cheerful lady in a lavender dress greeted them with a beaming smile. "You three must be the new girls!"

Blair smiled. "We are."

"Goody!" The lady stood. "I'm Ms. Flower! The school secretary. If you follow me I'll introduce you to the school's principal and get your schedules."

The girls followed her back to the principal's office. A women with grey hair and red winged tip glasses sat behind a large desk in the middle of the room. She looked up. "Ah our three new additions. Please have a seat." As the girls take a seat she introduced herself. "I'm principal Sheppard." She opened three different files. "So we have Blair," she slid a thin stack of papers to her. "Bailey and Blake."

"BC."

"Excuse me?"

"I prefer BC." She took the papers.

"Okay. Your class schedules, map of the school and other information are in the pile. If you have any questions feel free to ask myself or Ms. Flower."

"Thank you!" Blair said.

The girls traded schedules to see if they had any classes together. Luckily they had two classes altogether and at least two classes with one other sister. BC headed to her first period English class as Blair and Bailey headed to home ed.

Once BC got to her class she knocked and waited for the door to open. A women in her mid 30s opened the door. "You must be Blake."

"Um I prefer BC."

"I'm glad you told me that or else I would have called you Blake the rest of the year." Laughing she motioned to BC to enter. "Class...this is BC, your new student!"

BC forced a smile.

"There's an empty seat in the back. Have a seat and just try to follow along for today."

She nodded and headed to the empty seat. Feeling someone's eyes on her she looked around and her eyes landed on Butch sitting in the back corner of the room. He was staring at her with a confused look. BC tired to ignore him but he didn't let up.

After class ended BC was walking to meet up with her sister when someone grabbed her wrist. She swung around ready to punch someone but froze when she saw it was Butch holding her wrist.

"Woah no need for violence," he said.

BC tired not to laugh since Butch was all about violence. "Then let go of my wrist."

Once Butch did BC turned to leave. "Woah wait."

He grabbed her wrist again and this time BC did fully swing at him but Butch was quicker and stopped her fist.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to shake her hand free.

"I wanted to ask you if I knew you since you look very familiar."

The hallway started to empty of students. It wasn't long until they were the only two in the hall.

"No you don't know me," she said bluntly. "Now let go of my wrist."

Butch stared at her trying to figure her out and not letting her go. BC swung at him a third time with her free arm but once again he was faster. Butch pushed her against the lockers with her arms pinned above her head.

"You need to chill." Butch smirked. He was liking how tough she seemed. BC took a deep breathe controlling her anger.

"Good." Butch loosen his grip and stepped closer to her. "Now I'm gonna let go of your wrist. Don't try and punch me."

"No promises."

Butch rolled his eyes and let go of her but didn't step back. BC let her arms fall to her side.

"Why BC?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked up into his dark eyes.

Butch leaned his arm against the locker above her head. "Why do you like being called BC?"

"Cause I do," BC pushed him back and made her way to her next class.

The next three classes went by fast. BC found out she had a class with Bailey, one with Blair and one with both. Which was going to interesting since it's science and the Ruffs were in the class too. Unfortunately each of the girls got paired up with one of the Ruffs.

"Isn't this fun?" Brick smirked at his new lab partner, Blair.

"So fun," Blair's voice dripped with sarcasm. Blair looked over at her sisters. Bailey was paired up with Boomer and seemed to be having a good time. However BC on the other hand looked like she was ready to punch Butch.

"Have you heard of me and my brothers?" Brick leaned over the lab station.

"Only from the new," Blair didn't look at him. "They said you resurfaced after almost 10 years and had a run in with the Powerpuff girls and they kicked your asses."

Brick narrowed his eyes at the fiery red head. Before Brick could say anything the teacher came over. "Any questions?"

Both red heads shook their heads no. Once the teacher left Brick and Blair worked in silence the rest of the period.

By the time the school day was over they, the Ruffs and the Puffs, were all annoyed with each other. However since the Ruffs didn't know the new girls were the Puffs they were only annoyed with the new girls.

"I'm going for a fly tonight," BC said once the girls got home.

"Why?" Blair asked as she grabbed a snack.

"Helps me clear my head and after the Ruffs encounters I seriously need to."

"We all should." Bailey said smiling.

"You only want to go just to see if Boomer with be there." BC shot out without thinking.

"Yeah so..." Bailey's cheeks flushed. "He's not like his brothers. He's changed."

"I think they all have," Blair stood in the kitchen fidgeting with a napkin.

"No. They will always be the RowdyRuff Boys. The boys who made our childhood a living hell!"

"Whatever BC," Blair rolled her eyes at her dark sister. "You may not see it but they have changed."

"Whatever." BC faded down to her room.

"UGH! She pisses me off so much sometimes!" Blair grunted.

Brick shut himself in his room. He needed to take care of the bulge in his pants that has been bugging him since he had a run in with the sexy new red head this morning. But doing it himself won't satisfy his itch. So it was around 7 when he decided to go out and see if he could get rid of his urge.

"I'm going out. You two coming?" Brick said to Butch and boomer who were watching tv on the one they stole a while back.

Boomer was the first one to pop up. They all knew what he was thinking; they all were thinking it.

"Hell yeah!" Butch jumped up.

They boys took to the sky all in search for their counterparts. They got to the TechCom building and saw two out of three Puffs on the roof.

"Where's greeny?" Brick asked.

"Being pissy at the edge of the city," Bubbles answered.

"When you say..." Butch started.

"We mean she's angry," Blossom finished. "But I'm not going to calm her down. I almost broke my neck doing that last time."

Then they all looked over at Butch. He rolled his eyes and flew off in the direction he knew she would be.

"Hey Bubbles," Boomer floated over to his blue Puff. "Wanna go for a fly?"

Bubble didn't hesitate and they soon left Brick and Blossom all alone.

"Would you ever give up this superhero status to live a normal life?" Brick asked floating down to the roof with his back facing her.

The question caught her off guard for a second. "If there was a good enough reason." Blossom walked over to Brick. She smiled at the fact he had his hair in high pony tail with out his hat. Brick turned to face her. "Why do you ask?"

Brick stepped closer to Blossom and she didn't move back like he expected her to do. "Just a thought."

Blossom cupped his face with her hand. Brick was stunned at the gesture but recovered quickly and pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching. The heat the emitted between them could have set the building on fire if they were on it. But they were now floating in the air. Brick was the first one to connect their lips in a kiss. Blossom pushed him away abruptly when she realized what was happening. She didn't say anything as she flew off. Brick didn't follow her since he knew she needed some time to think.

Somewhere off on the other side of the city Boomer and Bubbles were cuddling as they sat on top of a hill.

"Do you think they will ever understand?" Bubbles said.

"I don't know," Boomer said truthfully. "But they're gonna have to."

Bubbles tackled Boomer into a kiss. Boomer accepted the kiss and flipped her over so that he was now the one on top. Both giggled as they continued to cuddle and watched the night sky.

He found the old abandon warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Inside he could she strange but familiar green flashes.

"Buttercup?" Seconds later a metal barrel came flying towards him. He ducked just in time. "Probably shouldn't have called you that but in my defense you haven't told me your real name."

Buttercup stepped out of the darkness. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Your sisters said you were angry."

"And they thought you could calm me down?" She walked past him but he grabbed her by the wrist. However this time Buttercup didn't hold back one bit; she swung at him. Butch wasn't expecting the punch so he went flying across the warehouse smashing into the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Butch yelled. In a split second he was face to face with Buttercup. Both pair of eyes glowed with anger as they stood there in silence.

"Why the hell do you even care?" Butch remained silent. "That's what I thought."

Butch turned away. "I've always cared." He whispered but Buttercup didn't hear him.

He heard her take flight but didn't know she was coming at him. He turned just as she barreled right into him tackling him to the ground. After a few rolls on the dirty ground Butch threw Buttercup off and into a metal beam in the middle of the room. Buttercup recovered quickly and charged him again. This time Butch flung her into a wall and pinned her there.

"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed.

"You need to calm the fuck down!" Butch yelled back. "You know you don't think straight when your this angry."

Buttercup hung her head in defeat against his chest. He released her arms and they fell to her sides. "Are you done trying to hurt me?"

She nodded her head.

"Good." Butch place a finger under her chin to bring her face up. She looked tired and defeated. He cupped her face. "Now do you mind telling me why you're angry?"

BC pulled her face out of his grasp and pushed him back a bit. "Just being back here... it's annoying. The city knows we're back and they expect us to do so much."

"Why do you think me and my brothers are the way we are? No one expects us to do anything but destroy things."

"That's different."

"How the hell is it different?" Butch crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"It just is," Buttercup threw her arms up frustrated.

"Nice answer."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Ugh why am I even talking to you?"

"Good question."

Buttercup groaned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Butch caught up to her. Before he could say anything an explosion echoed through the building. The punks glanced at each other confused.

"Bla-Blossom," Buttercup said into her com. "What's going on?"

"Some gang is serving off explosives around the school."

"Okay. Butch and I are on our way."

"Where we going?"

"To help out." Buttercup took to the sky and towards the school.

Butch groaned but followed.

They got to the school right as the others did. Below them a group of people a bit older then them were setting off high end explosives.

"Hey!" Blossom yelled.

The group looked up confused at the sight of both the Puffs and the Ruffs. "What the hell is this?" One of them said. "Did the Ruffs go soft?" The gang laughed.

Brick snorted at the comment. "You're gonna wish we did. Now get the hell out of here."

"Make us." The one said.

Brick, Boomer and Butch landed on the ground. "With pleasure."

The Puffs floated above them watching. Buttercup and Bubbles noticed a couple of guys getting away. They dropped down right in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere." Buttercup crossed her arms.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

Bubbles giggled. "I wouldn't challenge her. She already pissed."

The thugs' faces tried to show courage but Buttercups glared made their bones go cold. The thugs charged the two girls. Both girls smirked and punched the thugs.

After the not even ten minute fight both the Puffs and the Ruffs sat on top of the TechCom building laughing about how stupid the gang was. However little did they know is that it was the first of many test to come.


End file.
